


囚禁玫瑰

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: “是crush吗？”





	囚禁玫瑰

这是夫胜宽迟来的叛逆期。

捧在掌心里的脸蛋滚烫炙热，是喝了酒的缘故。小坏蛋还时不时蹭蹭粗砺的掌纹，讨好的意味明显。磨得崔胜澈的火气渐消，被压制的怜惜趁机翻涌意浓。

夫胜宽以前不会这样的。

不会深夜回家，不会喝的烂醉，甚至不会穿成这样——黑衣皮裤，一条choker还缠绕在小孩的白皙颈间。

与往日穿着白衬衫校服的乖小孩形象相差甚远，明明今天早上才和自己甜甜告别说爹地再见的小孩，等到自己再回家怎么就变成了这样？崔胜澈抚弄少年的眉心，问道：“怎么了？”

“嗯？”

指尖的抚摸让他感到愉悦，脸颊酡红的夫胜宽抬起头看他。用一贯让崔胜澈心软的眼神。

小时候他就这样，捏着印满了橘子图案的小毯子推开崔胜澈的卧房，一边嘟嘟嚷嚷说着怕黑，一边手脚并用爬上宽大柔软的床。开始崔胜澈还会拒绝，到后来小孩学聪明了语气试着稍微可怜一点，又眨巴着盛着雾气的眼睛，他就心软了。

夫胜宽渐渐也知道崔胜澈的软肋了，多次地充分发挥——在不吃黄瓜的时候，在贪心想多吃一个冰淇淋的时候，在长大不想住学校的时候，在想崔胜澈陪陪他的时候。

以至于到后来，到后来夫胜宽的十六岁生日。夫胜宽的手指像是拆开包裹着甜蜜糖果的闪闪亮玻璃糖纸一样小心翼翼解开自己的衬衫纽扣。

“爹地，我们永远在一起好不好。”

这是他精心灌溉的小玫瑰啊，只为他收敛了硬刺，情欲潺潺随着香气迸发。崔胜澈只想把他收藏在玻璃罩里，据为私有。

年轻的身体太过美好，每一寸肌肤都像沁透了花蜜。娇气的需要崔胜澈小心对待。

他真的是太小了，在床上羞于启齿表达出他的想法，也说不出什么勾人的话。有时候干得狠了只会搂过崔胜澈的脖子哼哼唧唧地贴上来。

崔胜澈跟他开玩笑说和bookkeu差不多大，是不是给bookkeu的牛奶都被他偷喝了，不然怎么连沁出来汗都带着奶味。

夫胜宽瞪着他，扭过头也不管滚烫的硬物还在里面，往往又是崔胜澈顺着毛哄过来。

my little rose，

崔胜澈在心里幽幽叹息。

 

 

醉酒的人是洗不得热水澡的，崔胜澈也只是给小孩换了睡衣，端了温水给小孩漱口，好好洗干净脸上乱七八糟的东西。

“爹地。”

夫胜宽勾住了衣角叫他，少年颤动的睫毛像烈日下期待破壳的豆荚，好像一不留神就会滚出小豆子。

“你会结婚吗？”

崔胜澈笑了笑，弯过腰给娇气的小玫瑰擦眼泪。

“不会的。”

崔胜澈轻轻吻上夫胜宽的唇，又好像揉进一声若有若无的叹息。

My little rose ，

我该如何向你诉说心底的爱意。

唇渐渐向下游移，他说过，小玫瑰的每一片花瓣都沁透了花蜜。经过小巧的下巴，舔舐过少年敏感的喉结，大片白皙的胸膛都开满了绮丽的绽放。

夫胜宽呜咽着带着哭腔搂上崔胜澈的脖颈——“不要了…不要了……”彼时的崔胜澈才肯放过少年胸前红肿的果实。

他们肌肤贴着肌肤，这种契合好像就是属于他们的，说不定是月老早早地把他们的红线系在一起，再牵引到跟前。

我们只需要在余下的时光里彼此相爱就好了。

这件事看似简单，他们早已水乳交融纠缠在一起。可实际上呢，联通两个世界不是靠着一厢情愿，也许渐渐的，渐渐的，夫胜宽会找到自己年轻的更好的人。这只是时间问题，时间是个好帮手，会把男孩变成一个成熟的男人，那些皱褶的创伤都会一一抹平。

于是，所有都是皆大欢喜。

崔胜澈预想过很多夫胜宽离开的方式，再不济到时候他也可以作为他的养父出席他的婚礼，只是希望在婚礼上他可以不要哭得太惨。

“你以后就渐渐会不爱我了。”

夫胜宽把头靠在崔胜澈的颈间，急切的表白：“不会的不会的，我只爱你。”少年的爱意汹涌如同猛兽，他恨不得把自己的心脏挖出来镌刻上崔胜澈的名字，好让爱人和自己彻底安心。

他的奶味小玫瑰于是变得淫靡，如果可以这样陈述爱情，夫胜宽愿意更加激荡。他甚至牵着崔胜澈的手引至身后饥渴难耐的后穴，那里银丝缠连，涓涓不息。

他的少年还拥有一副适合歌咏叹咏调的好嗓子，贴上他的耳廓吐出的词句滚烫而瑰丽，“进来……”

崔胜澈对此听话的很，掐着夫胜宽的腰肢深深压进去。顶得夫胜宽一阵腿软，险些圈不住崔胜澈的腰，喉咙里哼哼唧唧求着够了够了，够深了。

是吗？够深了吗？

穴肉跟他的主人一样是个贪心鬼，明明还在努力吞咽着自己的性器，怎么可能够，崔胜澈用了用力触碰到深处的那块软肉。

夫胜宽惊呼出声，过多的情欲已经超过他的负荷，之后的动作只觉得自己快要被温柔所吞噬，翻涌不息的潮水拍打在岸边，只想他把送上软绵绵的云端。

想要快点结束这场俗艳的风花雪月也很简单，夫胜宽绞紧了体内的硬物，对方的耳垂肉也被他捕捉，含住了细细舔弄。

最后——

“爹地，射进来吧…”

“让我生个小宝宝吧……”


End file.
